


Face The Music

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Empires - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kirby References, Kirby Star Allies Spoilers, Past Rape/Non-con, Phantom Thief!Ivan Bruel, Phantom Thief!Mylène Haprèle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: “Love your Alya prompt! While in Paris, the Phantom thieves get a request to steal Bob Roth’s heart (possibly a member of Kitty Section unintentionally gets involved)”In which a fic features Bob Roth as the villain and the aiding characters AREN'T one of the Couffaines and/or Rose.This is for an Anon on Tumblr, and a sort of-successor to Caught At Last (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097043) & somewhat one to Devil Bruel (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008525) as well!
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655461
Kudos: 7





	Face The Music

After Alya - who now went by Huntress in the Metaverse - awakened to her Persona Teumessian, the Phantom Thieves decided to create separate “branches” in both Tokyo & Paris. It was unfortunate that the more experienced Phantom Thieves had to be stationed in Tokyo - leaving just Marinette and Alya in Paris - but the two girls told the Thieves they’d manage, and if something came up, they’d call.

The first target the Parisian branch chose and fought on their own was Bob Roth. It turned out Kitty Section was neither the first nor the last band he had attempted to steal the hard work of, and after some deeper digging from Futaba, they learned he’d actually done some unspeakable acts to many women nonconsensually, using his connections and power to get away with it. One of those women was XY’s mother, but he didn’t know that.  
The girls managed to find Bob’s Palace in their Metaverse Navigators - his took the form of an “Empire” - and they’d been investigating it when they came across some other people who had been exploring it without powers.

Given the way things go with association, you’d think it would have been Rose, Juleka or Luka who would join them eventually, but it actually turned out to be Ivan & Mylene who had found their way into the Palace one day, and they’d been traversing it for the third time (all three of which was purely accidental, as they didn’t know about the correlation between the mysterious & undeletable app on their phones and the alternate world they’d fallen into) when Chance & Huntress came across them backed into a corner by two soldier Shadows. 

Getting the attention of the Shadows, which were thankfully weak, it only took a Makouha & two Psi attacks (plus some stabs with Hunter’s dual daggers) to let them All-Out Attack and finish the Shadows off.

The four Parisians were escaping when Shadow Roth and some stronger Shadows confronted them. It was here that Ivan & Mylene awakened to their Personas.

With the help of Ivan’s Persona Yoshihiro & Ratatoskr (who was the Persona of their new Navi), Bob Roth’s Shadow Self was left undefended; he fled like the coward he would be once his Treasure was stolen.

After getting the two new Phantom Thieves-to-be out, Marinette & Alya explained everything to them. Ivan & Mylene took the information rather well, and they finally apologized for the Lila incident; something Marinette took as water under the bridge now.

In time, Hammer & Herald would help the Parisian Phantom Thieves - or  _ Les Fantômes _ , in order to make it seem like they had no correlation to the Japanese Phantom Thieves - take down Bob Roth’s Shadow. Even when he transformed himself into a form more muscular than a Jamba-powered King Dedede, the monstrous producer found himself defeated.


End file.
